A Flawed Yet Wonderful Augur
by ZaneNassour
Summary: Has Reyna always hated Octavian? What happened between the two of them just before The Son Of Neptune? Does she really hate him as much as she lets everybody believe? A fan fiction on the romance between Reyna and Octavian. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy and please review :) It would make my day! :) This story will be Octeyna the whole way! :)
1. A Rather Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fan fiction and I'm going to try to maybe write more after this one. I'm not really sure how good/bad this is going to be so please just understand that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this content. It belongs to Rick Riordan.**

When the roman centurion entered my room to wake me, in a flash of a second I was sitting up, dagger in hand, ready to attack any opponent who dares challenge me. When I realised that it was simply a wake-up reminder, I quickly apologised to the centurion, generously telling him that he could take the day off if he desired. Much to my dislike, it turned out he did indeed desire the day off. I made a mental note to myself never again to give that option to people, and I felt that I was being too nice with him.

My name is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. **[A/N: Sorry, I couldn't put in the accent due to the keyboard that I am using].** I am 16 years old and am the praetor of the Camp Jupiter. Recently, my fellow praetor, Jason Grace, went missing. **[A/N: Just to clarify, this is set just before The Son Of Neptune, after Jason has gone missing. I'm hoping that I don't make any mistakes, in according to the timeline. Did that last sentence even make sense? I don't know but anyway, back to the story].** Ever since Jason went missing, the augur, Octavian, has been pestering me nonstop about electing a new praetor.

It seems that I am the only one to see through his lies, because I seem to be the only one who knows that he is after the role of praetor. I also know that if he is elected praetor, he will be much too powerful. Octavian is already a very powerful speaker, choosing each word he speaks with delicacy. Because of this, I was not even that surprised by the fact that it turned that I was woken up early because of Octavian holding a meeting in the senate to discuss the missing praetor issue.

I quickly got changed, did a quick brush of my hair, and headed to the senate house. **[A/N: Sorry if this is not where they do senate meeting, however I was told, by a reviewer, that this is correct].** When I got there I found absolute chaos among all the centurions, who were arguing and shouting at each other. I hurriedly took my place at the praetor chair, and called for silence.

"Let me begin by saying-", I began, but was cut off by the oaf Octavian. "-thanks to the gods. We give praise to you lord Apollo, and hope that you guide us in this meeting", Octavian finished my sentence for me, though that was not was I was going to say. He stood, holding a little brown teddy bear in his right hand, using his left to slice it open with a small knife, claiming that the gods are there with us. For reasons unknown, I actually found Octavian kind of cute when he was holding the teddy bears.

I quickly pushed those thoughts aside and continued my "Praetor Speech". In the end the senators forced Octavian and I to settle our differences with a hug, and whilst I was hugging him, butterfly's danced around in my stomach. Before I could move away from Octavian, he held me in place, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Wanna come over tonight. I can cook dinner", he whispered shyly. I blushed slightly, turning my head away, hoping he didn't notice.

I nodded slightly, again, a small blush covering my cheeks. This time, unfortunately, I was not so lucky, for Octavian did notice, and soon a small blush had also crept its way onto his usually pale face. I rushed off before I could embarrass myself further. As soon as I stepped inside my home, I quickly shut the door, allowing myself to slide down the back of it, a blissful smile on my face. Of course, I had wanted that to happen for a while now, though I tried to extinguish my feelings, in doubt that it would ever actually happen.

I decided to take a nap and was later woken up by the sound of the doorbell. I hurriedly opened the door, only to discover that I was standing, faces only centimetres apart, in front of…Octavian.

 **A/N: Please review :) It will mean a lot! I'll try to write the next chapter shortly! :)**


	2. A Lovely Guest

**A/N: Sorry if its lacking detail, I had to re-write it because my original chapter two was deleted! It was annoying but oh well, I wrote it as best I could from memory! :)**

 **Enjoy! :) Please Review! :)**

 _I hurriedly opened the door, only to discover that I was standing, faces only centimetres apart, in front of…Octavian._

When I saw Octavian, I will admit that my stomach started doing little somersaults. I was about to ask him what he was doing here, however he answered the question that I hadn't even asked yet. It seems that he's good at that.

"Ok, so you're going to ask me what I'm doing here, and the answer to that question is this. I need to check if you have any allergies or dislikes to particular foods, as I am cooking dinner for you tonight", he said quickly. I opened the door wider for him to come inside and took a seat on the leather couch in the centre of the room.

I patted the spot next to me as invitation. He sat down, comfortably, spreading his arms around the back of the couch, his fingertips lightly touching my shoulder. I squirmed slightly when his hand rested upon mine. He started a light conversation, telling me about his day, though I wasn't listening properly. I was too busy gazing into his gorgeous electric blue eyes **[A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't find a statement that really explained the tone of Octavian's eyes, they were just described as "Crazed Blue Eyes". So I just used Jason's eyes! :)]**

He had an expression on his face that was slightly nervous, yet I hinted joy in it as well, as if my presence was enough to make him happy. I smiled at the thought. He had stopped talking, and was looking at me as if he was waiting for an answer. I quickly realised that he had asked me a question, and so I replied with a very clever, very interesting statement. "huh", I said, evident that I hadn't been listening.

He gave out a small chuckle, and thankfully repeated his question. "I said, have you ever been in a situation like that?", he asked, an amused expression on his face. "Uh…yeah plenty of times", I replied stupidly. He, once again, started to laugh lightly. "you obviously weren't listening", he said in between small laughs. "that was a test and you failed", he finished lightly.

I must have had a shocked expression on my face, because he quickly amended his statement. "Um…not that theres anything wrong with that of course", he said nervously. "what I really asked was, are there any foods that you dislike, or have allergies to, or any foods that you would prefer I cook?", he asked.

He looked so cute in that moment, the sunlight reflecting in his eyes, his slightly amused, yet nervous expression. The way that he gazed at my lips, moving his own slightly as he spoke. I stared at his lips longingly, thinking of how soft they would feel against mine, subconsciously leaning forward, tilting my head slowly.

He did the same, gazing at my lips, then back into my eyes, as if he had been waiting for this moment. As we were about to connect, I quickly pulled away, breaking out of my daze and realising what I was about to do. I softly bit down on my lower lip, quickly explaining to him that I had no preferences with food.

I felt bad for Octavian, springing a kiss on him, then pulling away before making contact. I could see the slight disappointment in his eyes as he told me that he would see me later at 7.

I escorted him to the door, and as I was about to step back inside, I felt Octavian's soft, warm lips, softly press against my cheek. When he pulled away, I lifted my hand to my cheek in a daze, a furious blush covering my cheeks, a small smile playing on my lips. I waved at him, watching as he turned the corner. I allowed myself to feel incredibly happy in that moment, waiting not-so-patiently for my "date" with Octavian.

Later, I stood in front of my closet, bouncing from foot to foot as I searched for a nice outfit to wear to his house tonight. I smiled to myself when I found one that caught my eye.

 _This is perfect_ , I thought to myself, smiling as I looked over at the clock, revealing that it was, 5:00.

 _Just two hours to go…_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it was a little simple. The laptop that I am using deleted the file so I had to write this again. from memory! :) I did my bet and I hope it was satisfying. Please review, favourite, and follow this story if you enjoyed it! Continue Writing and/or Reading. Have Fun, and Enjoy! :)**


	3. First One

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back with another chapter now, chapter 3! :)**

 **I hope that you thoroughly enjoy this new chapter! :) Please review, favourite, and follow this story if you enjoy it, or if you have any criticism or advice! :) Continue Writing! ;)**

 **Enjoy! ;) [Please let me know about any grammar mistakes!]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to this content, The characters belong to**

 **Rick Riordan.**

 _"I began to lean forward slowly, millimetre by millimetre, staring hungrily at his soft, warm lips. I tilted my head slightly before our lips merged"._

 _*1 hour earlier*_

I sat on the couch, staring at the clock, fiddling with my hair, and trying to wipe the sweat off of my palms. I don't know why I was so nervous, but I kept shifting, doubting my look. Every few seconds I would stand up, smooth out my knee-length, short-sleeve black dress, fidgeting with the V-neck.

The clock was actually starting to get annoying, a constant reminder of the long wait. _6:47_ , more fidgeting and palm wiping. _6:49_ , more deep breaths taken. _6:52_ , _should I leave yet?_ _6:54_ , _6 minutes should be enough to get to his house._

I quickly redid my lipstick and hurried out the door. I closed the door behind me and began the five minute walk to Octavian's house. On the way, I received numerous questions about where I was going, though I just ignored them and kept walking.

When I knocked lightly on his door, he was quick to answer. He invited me inside, giving me a joyous smile, and telling me he would heat up his home cooked spaghetti. A small smile crept its way onto my lips, _a classic romantic meal_.

Octavian could not be any cuter. He placed a small bowl on the table, pulling out one of the chairs, gesturing for me to sit down. I accepted his gesture, sitting down on the chair that he had pulled out. He took a seat across from me, and we ate, occasionally talking to each other.

"So…", he said nervously. "So…", I encouraged. "You look really pretty tonight. Not that you're not always pretty, but you look even more stunning than usual", he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so cute there, that without thinking, I used my hand to cup the back of his head, giving him a flirtatious smile.

I can say that without a doubt, Octavian's spaghetti was one of the most delicious things that I had ever tasted. However I was about to taste something that was far more delicious. I held Octavian's eyes the whole time he talked and ate.

Octavian used one of his hands to wipe off some sauce that surrounded my mouth, letting his fingers run along my mouth and caress my cheek softly. There was a a slight gleam to his eyes, as though he was waiting for something to happen. It appeared that I was about to fulfil his wish.

I began to lean forward slowly, millimetre by millimetre, staring hungrily at his soft, warm lips. I tilted my head slightly before our lips merged, my hands finding their place around his neck, his hands awkwardly at my waist.

I pulled him away from the table without breaking contact. I pinned him against the wall, the kiss growing heated, both of us relishing the taste of each others mouths. I pushed him onto one of his dining chairs, straddling his waist and kissing him passionately.

I pulled him closer, until there was no gaps between us, and I allowed myself to merge into him. We were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someones voice. I quickly jumped away from Octavian, however I was too late. Hazel Levesque was standing in front of us, wide eyed, mouth forming an 'o'. "Uh…Hazel…We can explain…"

 **A/N: Did you enjoy that chapter! I hope you did, cause it was slightly uncomfortable to write! Please review, follow, and favourite this story if you enjoy these past 3 chapters! :)**

 **Continue writing, Have Fun! :)**


End file.
